


No More

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [44]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Recycled Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta was known as the biggest player among his group of friends... until he met Taeyong, a complete boyfriend material in his own liking.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a recycled fic from my most successful Markhyuck fic, Boyfriend Material.
> 
> This is an f(x) song from their second album, Pink Tape. The song was originally written by Ariana Grande (Boyfriend Material) and was translated to Korean which has the story like of a foxy girl who can't stop dating guys.
> 
> Listen to f(x)'s discography everyone! It's the holy Kpop bible indeed.

"Yuta?" Ten called out when he heard some rustling inside their kitchen. He took a peek and saw his best friend slash roommate, kissing another guy again (which Ten doesn't know who and how he met Yuta but it's Yuta so he shrugged it off.). Ten shook his head and decided to leave the house until his phone rang, revealing the contact number of the person he missed the most.

"Hyung? You're back?"

"..."

"Okay.. I'll call Johnny and ask him to fetch you at the airport."

"..."

"Okay. Bye."

"Yuta! I'm going out to see someone. Okay? Just lock the door after eating that guy's face." He said and left the house with an excited smile.

* * *

Yuta pushed the guy away from him after realizing that he's been kissing him for too long. He didn't know how they end up inside his shared apartment with Ten but he surely knew that he's alone with this guy now.

Being the talk of the town, school campus and even his group of friends, Yuta had written his reputation as Seoul's biggest player. After getting a taste of his current boyfriend's lips, he'll break him off and will find another one to victim. It's not that he's happy with it, he just wants to be loved by someone.. by everyone.

"What?" The guy who he had kissed asked in confusion. Yuta pushed the guy out of the apartment and locked the door after he succeeded in shooing him off. He went straight to his bathroom and decided to take a hot bath instead. He also made a mental note that he needs to brush his teeth too. That guy's saliva was still all over his mouth and he doesn't like it.

-

"I thought you're going to fetch him?" Ten asked when he saw his boyfriend, Johnny outside the building of his apartment. Johnny shrugged his shoulders and pulled his car keys from his pocket and unlock the door. Ten took the passenger seat and buckled up while still complaining.

"Taeyong hyung is waiting out there. You know that you can't leave him alone in the airport. He might get lost." Johnny just tried his best to concentrate on the road while his boyfriend is consistently nagging him about his cousin.

"Taeyong is already old enough to wait somewhere. And could you please stop nagging me? You sound like his boyfriend when we all know that it's me." Johnny finally snapped.

"You're just jealous after you found out last week that I had a huge crush on him before. Knock it off, John. That's seven years ago." Ten playfully smacked his boyfriend's arm.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still liked him." Johnny pouted and Ten swore that if he's not driving, he might kiss him instantly on his lips.

Ten did in fact had a huge crush on his childhood friend back when they were still in elementary school. Who cannot drool to a boy named Lee Taeyong who can really do anything? Additional to this is his humble and kind attitude, generous hands and a very good looking face. Johnny isn't actually that different to Taeyong but Taeyong has this charm that can make everyone fall in love with him.

When the perfect Lee Taeyong left the country to live in France with his parents, Ten's attention shifted to Johnny. He did realized that Johnny is indeed a boyfriend material too and he's just too blind from Taeyong's unbelievable charms.

When they reached the arrival area, Ten and Johnny can see the handsome tall figure with three luggage beside him. Ten unbuckled his belt, got out of the car and ran straight to the older.

"Taeyong hyung! I miss you!" Ten greeted him with a tight hug that Taeyong laughed at.

"Tennie... I can't breathe.."

"Sorry.." He removed his arms away from the older and snuggled to his boyfriend who just walked in to meet his cousin.

"What's up bro.."

"Good. I miss you both." Taeyong said and awkwardly clutches his hand on his luggage. Johnny and Ten helped Taeyong in picking up his luggage and putting it inside the trunk. Taeyong was really thankful to the couple for fetching him since he don't know anyone here in Seoul except for them.

-

Yuta was playing with his phone when the door bell rang. He quickly placed it down on his bed and walked to the door to peek who's bothering him. He sighed in relief when he just saw Ten and Johnny outside but with someone. He opened the door and in his surprise, that _someone_ is an eye candy.

"Oh, Yuta hyung. This is Taeyong hyung, John's cousin. He'll stay in our apartment since Johnny's place is full already." Ten introduced the older and Yuta's eyes can't stop adoring Taeyong's facial features. Ten knew what those eyes meant so he quickly dragged Yuta away from Taeyong to the kitchen.

"I know what you're thinking hyung, I won't let you do that to my precious Taeyong hyung." Ten told him with his stern look and hands on his hips. Yuta smirked at his best friend's over protectiveness and shook his head in disagreement. "He's very important to us and he just came here to study and not to be treated like toys." Ten continued.

"Why can't you let me be happy? You don't trust me? What if I'm serious this time with him?"

"I knew you, hyung. You'll just break his heart after you use him. That's what you are even with Johnny before. You were never serious!" A big slap of words from Ten came to Yuta but he didn't flinch at all. Instead, he mocked his room mate more which Ten had enough to deal with.

"Well, I got to taste Johnny's lips before you so.."

"You're crazy Yuta hyung, I don't even know why I'm still friends with you even though you hurt me multiple times now."

"You love me."

"I know and that's disgusting." Ten left Yuta alone in the kitchen and helped Taeyong carrying his luggage to his room. Yuta didn't move an inch but decided to just watch the newly arrived guest and his slender physique on the couch. He looked at the older male up and down and he can see that even the back of his body is attractive. The way he stands, it's clearly very handsome. The way Taeyong walk, moves and carry his luggage, it's such a major turn on for Yuta. He stared at Taeyong's exposed nape and things were going wild inside his head. _I wonder how his neck taste like? Is he ticklish? I can imagine myself clutching my hands behind that pretty neck while savoring his lips. I l-_

"Yuta?"

Yuta woke up from his day dream when Johnny snapped a finger in front of him. He turned to his right and he can see Johnny's curious face.

"I asked you if you want to eat with us later at dinner? We'll take Taeyong out to the city." Yuta's ears perked up when he heard the boy's name and who wouldn't refuse anyways? "I'll go. Just tell me what time."

"Sweet. I'll tell Ten."

-

Sunset finally came and the four of them were walking on the busy streets of Seoul. Taeyong, who's in the middle of Ten and Johnny took so many pictures of the city and its wonders. Yuta, on the other hand, never kept his eyes away from the other. He's just too breathtaking and even among all the people he had dated, he never felt like this before. It feels so foreign.

Even though the older didn't talk to him like what he did to Johnny and Ten, some glances from him leads him to feel butterflies on his stomach.

"I'm actually hungry now." Taeyong announced. Yuta, who was watching Taeyong all along, finally spoke.

"I know some restaurants around here and we can go there to eat. Foods there are so delicious." He suggested and both Ten and Johnny eyed him with _those look_ again. It's not like he's going to poison Taeyong, right? Yuta gulped when he saw the two's reactions but Taeyong literally saves him.

"Then lets go to that restaurant that you're talking about!" _Taeyong is just too naive._

And they did followed Yuta.

Now, they're currently sitting in a four seater table near the door while waiting for their orders. Ten and Johnny were sitting next to each other with Taeyong and Yuta in front of them.

Since it's his idea to eat here, Yuta offered to pay the bills that made the three order more. Yuta gulped more saliva than he ever could.

"Bon appetit." The four of them said before they dig on the curry that Yuta had ordered.

None of them dared to speak that the atmosphere just became awkward as expected.

"Why are we so quiet?" Yuta sensed the awkwardness, tried to break the silence. But then, he failed again when Taeyong spoke to answer his question.

"We only have one mouth, though." Yuta never felt so embarrassed like this before.

-

It's already nine in the evening when Johnny took them home to their shared apartment. When they got out of the car, a boy, around their age was waiting in front of their apartment door. Yuta recognized the guy and he realized that it's one of his ex's. He goes back to the car, pulling Ten inside too. Taeyong and Johnny looked at each other and faced the boy.

"He's one of my ex's." Ten whispered to his best friend's ear. Ten didn't get surprised at all since he's used to it. But what surprised him is why did Yuta pulled him inside the car when Yuta can just sass the boy out.

"Then go sass him out." Ten answered him but Yuta aggressively shook his head in disagreement. "I can't do that in front of Taeyong."

Ten felt so dumb when he heard the reason. "What the actual fuck, Na Yuta?"

"I told you that I want to be serious with Taeyong but I can't let him know my past."

"He'll find out anyway, Yuta.. Well.. in fact, he already knew." Yuta felt so betrayed when Ten confessed and just gave him a smile.. A smile that he wanted to swipe away with his hand right now.

"Wha-.. how??"

"I already warned him about your habits so go out and face your freaking ex. Don't drag me here inside, I want to pee." Ten roughly opened the door of his boyfriend's car and fished his hand inside his pocket to get the door key, not caring what is happening beside him. Yuta followed behind to face him but his ex is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" He asked Johnny who's about to enter inside after Taeyong.

"Your ex? Oh... Taeyong shooed him away." Yuta felt his heart beats so fast again...

-

It's already seven in the morning when Yuta woke up with the sunlight hitting his face. Ten left the curtain open again and this made him feel irritated. Morning came again and he always hates morning out of all the time in a day. He sat up, aggressively rubbed his face with his hands and then walked out of the room so he can make breakfast for himself.

When he got out of his room, he saw Taeyong sitting on the dining table, eating cereals. _Does he usually goes up early like this? That's too much!_ He thought to himself and goes straight to the kitchen to make the food.

He didn't dare to talk to the elder about what happened last night so he just kept it inside his head until Taeyong spoke making Yuta startled.

"That guy last night was so drunk. He always keeps on mentioning your name since you broke up with him after dating him for just two hours." 

Yuta, for the second time felt embarrassed. He didn't know what to do that he opened the fridge and pretend to look at the ingredients. Taeyong noticed the sudden flash of red on the other's face that he decided to end up the conversation with him. 

"I don't know what are you doing with your boyfriends, though. I just hope that you stop being like this cause it can cause you danger." 

-

It was when the school starts again that he realized on how many boys Yuta had dated. Whenever he walks on the school campus, Yuta feels fear as his exes were looking at him with anger in their eyes. Yuta kept his head down low and continued walking straight to his class. 

He saw Ten and Johnny already sitting on their respective seats. They sent Taeyong to his own class since the older will get lost if they didn't accompany him. 

He took the seat right beside Ten and opened up his lecture book to read until he heard something unpleasant. 

"Is that Yuta slut?" 

"Yeah. I heard he dated almost half of the boys here in school campus."

"He's such a slut. Now I wonder why the boys looks at him like that." 

Ten and Johnny looked at Yuta in worry but it's too late. Yuta left the room and go straight to the restroom with crying eyes.

He actually heard those words before (almost everyday) from other people but he usually just sass them out. He himself doesn't understand why he feel suddenly like this.. full of shame, dirty and hatred. He slumped on the floor, covering his face with his hands when he felt someone standing in front of him. He lifted his head to see one of his ex boyfriend looking at him with lust in his eyes. 

"Yuta.. I miss you.." This time, Yuta felt fear again. He stood up from the floor and stepped back when the other tried to reach him out. "Stay away from me!" 

But the guy is obviously much stronger than him. He grabbed Yuta's hand and waist and kissed him aggressively causing Yuta to whimper in pain. "Hmmp.. Stop! Help me please!?" Yuta tried his best to call for help but he knew no one will come to save him as he thought that they will think that he likes this even though he doesn't. 

Even though Yuta dated a lot of boys before, he stayed virgin. He never even allowed his boyfriend to touch him whenever they're making out. 

This is why Yuta can feel his eyes tear up. He was violated as his ex keeps on touching him everywhere that is forbidden. He wanted to escape but his grip is much stronger. 

"HELP!" Yuta let out a loud cry for help again and this time, he felt like someone answered his prayer. His ex was forcefully pulled away from him and with his blurry vision from tears, he can see Taeyong punching every skin on his ex's face. When he had enough, he stopped punching and let the guy ran out of the rest room. 

He looked at Yuta who looks so fragile and helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" Taeyong asked with the sweetest tone making him cry even more. 

Taeyong couldn't do anything but to hug the crying boy in front of him. He saw what happened and it urged him to protect the boy after this. He rubbed his hand behind him and keeps on whispering positive words just to stop the boy from crying. 

For the third time, Yuta felt embarrassed again and he realized that he doesn't deserve an angel like him.

-

Since that incident, Taeyong, Johnny and Ten were always there for Yuta. They never left his side, fear of something will happen again to Yuta if he walks alone the campus. They also noticed the change from the latter and the three tried their best to cheer him up. Yuta became awfully quiet and reserve and this scares them the most. 

Everytime Yuta will hear insulting words about him, he'll ran straight to the restroom again with Ten or Taeyong in tow. They always keep on hushing him up but the latter just keeps on crying that he feels so unworthy for them. 

But.. it was Taeyong's words that keep himself from crying again. 

"Yuta.. never feel bad for yourself. A lot of people might judge you for your actions but they don't know anything about you. Let them criticize you but never fell down because of those words. Let their words be your motivation to prove them wrong. Well.. we didn't know each other that long but I'm always here by your side to support you." 

And that was the last tear drop he shed.

For the fourth time, Yuta felt embarrassed to his actions but feel blessed to have Taeyong beside him. He's definitely an angel.

-

It was friday when he decided to go to the library after class. Both Ten and Johnny looked at him in surprise when Yuta opened a book and read the contents for the first time. When Taeyong entered, Yuta's eyes lit up and waved to know where he is sitting. Taeyong smiled when he spotted the younger and just like him, he opened his book to read. Yuta actually invited Taeyong to study with him and to know each other better. Ten and Johnny felt weirded out that they decided to leave the two alone in the library to have date instead.

"Yuta seems different." Ten started while they were walking to the cinema hall with popcorn in his hand. Johnny agreed with a nod and took a sit near the aisle. "It seems like Taeyong has a huge effect on him. He didn't date anyone else after he met him."

"Maybe Yuta is right this time.. maybe he's really serious about his attraction to Taeyong hyung." Johnny's eyes lit up when he heard his boyfriend's words. "Yuta told you that?"

"Yeah. He told me that he's serious about Taeyong hyung and I didn't believe in him at first but now.. I kinda believe him."

"Well, Taeyong isn't like that too.. I mean he changed a lot. He always help Yuta and accompany him wherever he goes. Even though he's a good role model to everyone, very kind and humble, he never really stick to a person like that unless that he likes that person. Remember when one of Yuta's ex came in front of the house? He shoved him away and warned the boy to never show up in front of the apartment. " Johnny said and this made Ten's mind go plan something.

"Do you think they like each other?"

"With their actions, I do.."

-

It has been a month when both Taeyong and Yuta started to have their regular meet ups in the library. Even though they're apartment mates, it's much better to meet in the library to have some alone time without bothering Ten in his sleep. In those days that he meets Taeyong, Yuta's feelings develops day by day. Whenever the older bats his eyelashes, looks at him in the eyes, smile at him, laugh with him... his heart never fails to beats so fast and loud. He knew he was falling in love... hard.

Unlike the Yuta before who's overconfident on asking any boy around, he didn't dare to ask Taeyong. Afraid that due to his playboy issues before, Taeyong will reject him and everything will be gone. His biggest fear right now is to lose him by his side.

Taeyong took the pencil from Yuta's hand and poke his cheeks with the eraser part. "What are you thinking?" He asked and Yuta swear that he wanted to kiss those cute cheeks right now if he's not in the right mind. "Nothing.. Maybe I'm just sleepy?"

Taeyong chuckled and starts to fix his things up. "Well, lets go home so we can get some sleep."

On their way home, Yuta kept his body close to the older. Taeyong noticed it and he didn't even move a bit away from him. Instead, he grabbed the younger's arm and cling into him like a koala. Yuta's cheeks heat up and tried his best to control his feelings. They walked like that until they arrived at their apartment. Ten was a bit surprise to see them close like that and smirked at his best friend. Yuta rolled his eyes in annoyance and plopped himself on the sofa to rest. Taeyong entered his room and left the two alone in the living room.

"What happened? Tell me." Ten shoved Yuta's leg to the floor that made Yuta sit up from his lying position. "We just walked home and he cling into me like that. I was surprised too!"

"Well, you like it."

"Of course I do!"

"And I approve it." Yuta's eyes turn wide after his best friend's statement."Really?"

"Yeah... and I'll help you both. Just promise me that you won't hurt Taeyong hyung or else, our friendship will be over."

-

Yuta was lying on the couch while watching TV. He took a sip on his hot chocolate, not enough to warm up his cold body from winter. His head turns up when he heard Taeyong coming out from his room to his direction.

"What are you watching?" Taeyong asked and took a sit beside Yuta. The latter swore that he felt the warmth when Taeyong placed a hand on his thigh. He blushed so hard, enough to make his face red and covered his head with a blanket that Taeyong didn't go unnoticed.

"Yuta...Can we share.. uhm... the blanket? I want to watch too but it's too cold." Taeyong said and this made Yuta blush even more. Of course, the younger didn't hesitate and gave the space to the older. But since the space is limited to one person only, Taeyong took the moment to hug the other in a tight embrace. Yuta is not sure if Taeyong did it intentionally or just because he's cold. He chose the latter.

When Ten went outside his room again and saw the two cuddling, he couldn't help but to capture the moment with his phone camera and send it to Johnny.

"Finally.. Taeyong hyung is making the move!"

-

It was Christmas eve when Johnny, Ten, Taeyong and Yuta gathered up inside the three's apartment. Taeyong prepared some meals for them while Johnny and Ten were playing with their guitars and singing. Yuta is admiring the view from the balcony when Taeyong decided to go over him.

"Yukkuri?" Yuta's head instantly turned from the familiar voice and he greets him with a smile. Taeyong took a step closer to the male and wrapped his arms on the younger's neck. Yuta stood frozen at the sudden action and he felt something metal dangling around his neck. He take a look on it and he saw a beautiful necklace with a sun pendant on it. Yuta looked at Taeyong, confused and the latter turned him around.

"My Christmas gift for you. The sun pendant suits you well... you, the sun of my cold winter days." Yuta stood there, dumb founded at Taeyong's words. "Yuta...I... actually.. like you." Finally, Taeyong took Johnny's advice to confess to the younger. It took him two months of comforting him, saying that it will be alright and that he'll always there by his side, three months sitting with him at the library to get to know him more and persuade him to be a successful student and prove the other people wrong. Ever since he step on their apartment, Taeyong was attracted to the younger. He kept it in his heart, afraid that everything will turn out bad. Now that he knew that the younger changed and didn't date anyone like a toy, he knew that it's the right time to tell his feelings.

"I.. Yong.. I.. Are you sure? I mean.. How can you like someone like me? A player? Treat other boys like a toy. Are you really sure about your feelings?" Yuta clutched the pendant in his fingers tightly and he can feel his tears threatening to come out.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I like you, Yuta. And please don't ever say that to yourself. A person can change most especially when you have someone who's willing to support you in those changes." Yuta's eyes betrayed him and his tears fell down instantly after he heard those words from the love of his life.

"I like you too, Taeyong... I actually don't like you.. but I love you." Yuta finally said and this made Taeyong close the distance between them.

"I love you too.."

Johnny and Ten stood behind them and captured everything with their phone cameras. They felt so proud on what they did.

"Taeyong hyung is really a good listener."

"Yeah.. quite opposite of Yuta."

"But they're cute enough."

"But we're much cuter than them."

"True that."

When the clock finally strikes twelve, two teenage couples were kissing under the snowy winter night.


End file.
